Passos
by AWGC
Summary: Passos. Passos que nos guiam ao nosso destino ou simplesmente a lugar nenhum. Cada pessoa escolhe os passos que quer seguir. E cada passo é uma escolha, uma decisão que nos leva a vida ou a morte. DG Pós-Hoggy


Capítulo 1- Informações

**Prólogo**

Os passos dos sapatos meticulosamente polidos ecoavam pelo paralelepípedo, o vento fazia as janelas semi-abertas rangerem. A capa negra esvoaçava, a saia de prega que antes não se via uma imperfeição agora se movia de encontro ao vento. A luz da lua que lutava para transbordar entre as nuvens escuras fazia os olhos negros brilharem tempestuosamente, a boca da menina estava seca, os cabelos levemente ondulados igualmente negros davam um ar perigoso, quem a encontrasse o instinto humano avisava que devia se manter distancia.

Outros passos mais fortes se juntaram ao dela quebrando o compasso.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou o homem com a voz transbordando transtorno.

Ela continuou com o olhar vidrado a sua frente, resolveu ignorar a pergunta, ele já sabia a resposta.

O homem aumentou o passo, tampando o caminho da menina fazendo com que ela levantasse o olhar para encará-lo. Olhar gelado.

- Saía do meu caminho. – a voz foi cortante, irritando o homem a sua frente.

Um barulho de passos rápidos fez com que eles virassem a cabeça em direção ao som, não podiam deixar que fossem pegos. Procuraram com o olhar uma porta, entraram e a fecharam com um feitiço.

Toda precaução era pouca nesses tempos, a suposta guerra final tinha acontecido, Harry Potter morrera e Voldemort enfraquecido voltou a se esconder, mas já se passaram três anos e logo ele voltaria, mais firme e forte. Mesmo sem ele o caos já tinha tomado conta da Europa, em vez dos Comensais da Morte fugirem como na última grande queda do Lord o número triplicou inexplicavelmente, o governo estava bagunçado e sem força para combatê-los. As maiores batalhas aconteceram simultaneamente nas principais capitais da Europa causando uma destruição aos centros urbanos acabando com o comércio, então a fome assolou o continente, o índice de morte subiu desastrosamente e a população perdeu a esperança depois da morte do mártir.

Não era mais uma luta só entre o bem e o mau para o povo, era uma questão de sobrevivência, e isso gerava exatamente o que o Lord queria, desespero.

Com a porta fechada com o feitiço se deram ao luxo de acenderem suas varinha levemente iluminando o local que se mostrava ser um depósito de bebidas velhas, ouvia-se e sentia os ratos passando por todos os lados, a menina tentou a todo o custo não perder o controle e matar todos aqueles bichos inúteis, mas sabia que chamaria muita atenção.

Vozes do outro lado da porta ecoaram.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer se ele ficar sabendo que não a achamos, não é?! – disse o primeiro homem irritado.

O segundo homem começou a bater o pé fortemente de encontro ao chão.

- Eu não sou idiota. Mas aquela vagabunda desaparece do nada, se ele quer tanto capturá-la porque não coloca mais comensais na missão? – a voz saiu controlada, apesar da sensação de humilhação.

O primeiro homem bufou.

- O Lord não quer chamar atenção, pode passar a impressão de incompetência.

- Vamos embora.

Os dois comensais desaparataram, deixando a rua novamente quieta. A porta foi aberta e os dois jovens saíram dela com cautela, o homem deu um baixo suspiro aliviado, já a menina mantinha a tensão circulando pelo corpo como uma corrente elétrica.

O jovem tinha baixado o capuz negro mostrando olhos verdes e um cabelo castanho loiro sem graça, não devia passar de vinte e dois anos e sua estatura era média.

- Nós devíamos ter aparatado, não correríamos tanto perigo, Alice. – falou o loiro

- Não seja idiota, eles veriam o rastro deixado. O feitiço que usei para trancar a porta era magicamente fraco, fique esperto Jasper se não você irá ser capturado e eu não irei te salvar.

O loiro sabia que isso era verdade, Alice Doyle era capaz de deixar uma pessoa morrer torturada em uma cela sem ao menos se importar, e isso tornava a parceria deles instável.

A menina ainda revistava as ruas com os olhos, com a varinha em punhos. Checou o relógio de bolso, estava na hora de ir e rápido.

- Você achou o paradeiro da ruiva? – perguntou Alice.

Jasper virou para encará-la, ainda estava em dúvida se contaria o que descobrira, ela encontrou seus olhos e eles brilharam ironicamente.

- A essa altura do campeonato você ainda tem dúvidas sobre que lado estou. – falou debochada.

O loiro sabia que ela não estava do lado das trevas, mas também não sabia se estava do lado da luz, Alice nunca contara porque precisava daquelas informações e sabia que nunca contaria isso para alguém como ele, nos primeiros encontros tentou arrancar alguma resposta, entretanto a morena sempre respondia com um olhar perigoso.

A única esperança dele era Alice no meio daquele caos, já estava cansado de se preocupar com os outros que nem conhecia, que se foda se alguém se machucar.

- A Ordem foi destruída completamente, só restaram quatro pessoas, Luna Lovegood, Dino Thomas, Neville Longbottom e Virgínia Weasley. Os dois primeiros estão na França em uma missão de resgate, o outro moleque está enfurnado em uma casa junto com a ruiva na Bond Street

Um sorriso sarcástico escapou dos lábios da morena, finalmente o jogo iria começar, e seria muito divertido.

- Agora a sua parte do trato. – inquiriu Jasper.

A menina o encarou, enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um saco pesado do bolso da capa entregando a ele.

**N/B:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH cai da cadeira Que primeiro cap fantásticooo - Vocês não acham? A autora merece muitas **reviews** não é? :D É só clicar no botão roxo e escrever a opinião de vocês que é sempre fundamental \o/ Quem está curioso para saber o que houve com todo mundo levante a mão o/

Até o próximo cap onde alguns mistérios serão revelados ou não oO

Beijos da beta doida, **Lou Malfoy!**


End file.
